Marry Camden-Rivera
Mary Camden-Rivera is a fictional character from 7th Heaven. Born in 1982, Mary is the oldest daughter of seven children born to Eric and Annie Camden, growing up in fictional Glen Oak, California. Biography Season 1 In the show's freshman season, Mary spent her time trying to become a great basketball player. She practiced witth Matt. Later in the first season, Mary's grandparents came for a visit and she learned of her grandmother's battle with leukemia. After her grandmother's death, Mary attended the funeral alongside the rest of the Camden's. After things with her grandfather got better, she continued to practice basketball. Eventually when it was her time for a game she asked her family not to come since she knew they would tell her what to do throught the entire game. However after a member of the team told her than not bringing your family into the game is bad luck she called them and asked them to come. When her aunt Julie came and unintentionally hurt Simon due to being drunk Mary started hating her for what she did and said she wished Julie wasn't part of her family. But soon after she forgave her when she went for help. When Matt was helping Mrs. Binks and didn't want anyone to know about it the family started getting suspicious. Mary found out what he was doing and kept her promise not to tell anyone. As part of an attempt to impress her team she stole a glass from "The Varsity". When her parents found out Matt took the blame and told Mary not to tell them about it. When the owner decides to press charges while in court after the judge starts asking Matt about the stolen glass Mary tells everyone that she is the one who stole it. Just then every kid in school who had stolen something returned it and Mary was let go. Season 2 During Season 2 Mary continued to play basketball and dates a few guys along the way. Section heading Family Parents Annie Camden (mother) Eric Camden (father) Siblings Lucy Camden-Kinkirk (sister) Matthew "Matt" Camden (brother) Ruthie Camden (sister) Simon Camden (brother) Material Status Carlos Rivera (married;second time) 2006+ Past marriage(s) Carlos Rivera (divorced; first time) 2003-2005 Children Charles "Charlie" Rivera (son, with Carlos Rivera; born 2004) Unnamed Daughter Rivera* (daughter, with Carlos Rivera;born 2006) Unnamed Daughter Rivera* (daughter, with Carlos Rivera; born 2006) No names were ever mentioned for Mary's twin girls * Other Relatives *John Camden (paternal grandfather) *Ruth Camden (paternal grandmother) *Charles Jackson (maternal grandfather; deceased) *Jenny Jackson (maternal grandmother; deceased) *Julie Camden-Hasting (paternal aunt) *George Camden (paternal adopted uncle) *Lily Jackson (maternal aunt) *Unnamed boy Camden (nephew) *Matt & Sarah's twins' names were never revealed *Unnamed boy Camden (nephew) *Savannah Kinkirk (niece) *Unnamed boy Kinkirk (nephew) *Kevin & Lucy's twins' before miscarriage *Unnamed boy Kinkirk (nephew) *Unnamed Kinkirk (Lucy was pregnant when the series ended) *Sarah Glass-Camden (sister-in-law) *Kevin Kinkirk (brother-in-law) Significant others *Jeff (dated briefly) *Richard (dated briefly; reunited briefly to go to high school dance together) *Jordan (dated secretly after he and Lucy broke up) *Michael Towner (briefly dated) *Robbie Palmer (dated; engaged briefly) *Wilson West (dated; engaged) *Ben Kinkirk (dated) *Carlos Rivera (dated; engaged; married; briefly separated; remarried) *Jeremy (pretended she had a relationship with him) *Jack the pilot (dated) Section heading Trivia *Mary as actually kicked out of the house because Eric and Annie could not handle her anymore *Appeared in the least amount of episodes of 5 original camden children *She and Lucy use to fight. *In the episode Ay Carumba Lucy tackled her.